1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ring binder having an improved actuating lever for opening and closing rings of the ring binder, and more particularly, to an actuating lever having a cushion member for improving tactile characteristics of the actuating lever.
2. Description of the Background Art
Ring binders are known which have a substantially rigid upper plate supporting a pair of hinged leaves pivotally movable relative to each other. A number of half-rings are attached to each of the hinged leaves so that pivoting of the hinged leaves will open or close the half-rings in a snapping motion. This motion is caused by movement of actuating levers located at each longitudinal end of the ring binder.
Conventional actuating levers are typically formed of stamped metal having sufficient rigidity to transmit the forces necessary to open and close the rings. However, the snapping action produces undesirable shock forces which are transmitted to the fingers of the user. Also, because the actuating levers are formed of metal which is typically nickel plated, the actuating levers can become slippery, causing he user""s fingers to slip off of the actuating lever, possibly resulting in injury to the user. Additionally, conventional actuating levers have an outwardly turned lip around most of the perimeter to rigidify and reinforce the actuating lever. This edge of the lip can be sharp and uncomfortable to press with the fingers when attempting to close the rings.
One attempt has been made to provide a cover for an actuating lever, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,276. The purpose of the cover therein is to make metal actuating levers easier on the fingers of the binder operator and/or to make the actuating levers longer so that more leverage is available. The cover is formed of two hinged plastic pieces that are snapped together to completely encase the actuating lever. Unfortunately, the plastic cover is susceptible to breakage, especially the tiny interlocking studs which hold the two halves together. The hinge can provide sharp edges, especially at the corners, and the seam between the mating halves can collect dirt and dust. Also, the hinge is susceptible to breakage. In addition, the cover is rigid, and rather large and cumbersome, approximately three times the size of the actuating lever, resulting in an unpleasant appearance.
There is thus a need in the art for a ring binder having actuating levers which are comfortable to use and slip resistant, and which minimize the feedback of undesirable forces produced by the snap action of the rings when opening and closing the rings.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a ring binder in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ring binder comprising an upper structure; a pivotable lower structure supported by said upper structure; a plurality of half-rings attached to said pivotable lower structure and movable therewith; at least one pivotable actuating lever for moving said lower structure between a first position in which said half-rings are closed, and a second position in which said half-rings are open, said actuating lever including an aperture therein; and a cushion engaged with said actuating lever, said cushion having a first body member and a second body member, wherein at least part of said first body member extends through said aperture of said actuating lever to engage with said second body member.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided, in combination, a ring binder having a pivotable actuating lever with an aperture therein, a cushion engaged with said actuating lever, which cushion including a first body member and a second body member, wherein at least part of said first body member extends through said aperture of said actuating lever to engage with said second body member.
It should of course be understood that the detailed description and specific example, while indicating a preferred embodiment of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.